


in the land of ice and snow

by waltzforanight



Category: due South
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Like I was saying, I can understand how you'd be confused and all, about the sex, since we haven't been having any, but you know, I really think it's time we start."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in the land of ice and snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sionnain as part of the Fall Fandom Free-For-All. She wanted _Ray/Ray, semi-public first time sex_. Which means yes, this is basically just porn. Luckily, I happen to know that Sionn approves greatly of such things. Unbeta'd, because that's how I'm rolling today.

"Vecchio, where the hell are we going?"

Ray has no idea, he just knows that if he has to watch Kowalski dance with the locals for one more _second_ without being able to jump him, he's going to lose his damn mind. This whole festival has been one never-ending source of torture for Ray - and thanks, Fraser, for convincing him to come to this stupid thing in the first place - and watching Kowalski bend and twist and _sweat_ while he dances is just the tip of the torture iceberg. Which is exactly why he's now dragging Kowalski along by the wrist, out the front doors of the community centre and around to the far side of the building. It's fucking freezing outside, because of course they have to be in The Middle of Nowhere, Arctic Circle when they get it in their heads to be all over each other like a pair of randy teenagers.

"_Vecchio_-"

Abruptly Ray stops and whirls around, which startles Kowalski so much that he slips and nearly falls on his ass. Ray catches him with both hands on his arms, then hauls him up and slams him against the brick wall, immediately crowding into his personal space. Before Kowalski can say anything, Ray kisses him, hot and with his whole body. Ray's hands are either in Kowalski's hair, which he's learned over the last three days is surprisingly soft given all the product in it, or working at the zipper of his enormously puffy jacket, forcing it open so that he can get _closer_.

When he finally succeeds, Ray drags his mouth away from Kowalski's and down along Kowalski's jaw, pushing his jacket out of the way. Kowalski obviously hasn't shaved once since they got here, because his face is scratchy and it actually kind of tickles to do this. But Kowalski's panting and making a lot of noises that are going straight to Ray's dick, thanks, so maybe it tickles but Ray is definitely not laughing. He just groans and shoves his hips forward, hard against Kowalski's, hands roaming everywhere he can reach.

"Wait," Kowalski chokes out, shoving hard at Ray's shoulders. "What are we doing?"

Ray sighs and leans his head back so that he's actually looking at Kowalski's face. "It's called foreplay, Kowalski," he explains, very slowly, like he's talking to a small child with learning problems. "It usually leads to sex. I can understand how you'd be confused, seeing as we've been making out for days but not- what the _hell_ made you kiss me on the plane, anyway?"

Kowalski shrugs and looks down at the ground. "You, um, you smiled? And it was hot," he mumbles.

"Right, so like I was- wait, what? _Seriously_?" Ray is finding that kind of hard to believe, but Kowalski is really flushed, so either it's true and he's embarrassed he admitted it, or he's just really turned on. Really, either one of those is okay with Ray; both of those would be even better. "Okay, we'll talk about that later," he says generously, ducking his head back down to lick at Kowalski's neck. "Like I was saying, I can understand how you'd be confused and all, about the sex, since we haven't been having any, but you know, I really think it's time we start."

"We're in public!" Kowalski hisses, but his protests are weakened by the fact that he's leaning his head back so that Ray can have better access to his neck.

Ray just looks up and rolls his eyes. "This ain't public, moron, this is _Canada_. There's like five people in this whole town, the worst we're gonna do is scandalize a few moose... mooses? Mises? Moosii?" Kowalski's staring at him like he's insane, but Ray doesn't care, he's kind of stuck on this train of thought. "What is the plural of _moose_ anyway?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Kowalski asks quizzically, like he can't figure out what that has to do with anything.

Which is a fair question, really. Ray just shrugs, and he's thinking about actually answering until Kowalski arches up against him for more kissing, then slides his (freezing cold, Jesus, doesn't he own _mittens_?) hands underneath all four of Ray's shirts so that he's touching skin. God, that's good, and Ray's pretty much forgotten all about the moose... mooses... whatever the fuck they're called, he's already forgotten about them. And Kowalski's apparently let go of whatever hang-ups he has about public sex (Ray's pretty sure they were just for show anyway) because his hands are getting very roamy, all over Ray's chest and stomach, and now he's fumbling with Ray's belt and that is really, really a great plan.

Kowalski must be some kind of expert at undoing other people's pants, because he has Ray's open in no time and slips one (thankfully now very warm) hand underneath the band of Ray's boxers and - "Oh God," Ray groans into his neck, instinctively shoving his hips forward into Kowalski's tight fist. Kowalski doesn't waste any time, which is good because they really don't _have_ time - the Great Northern whatever festival closing party _thing_ is in full swing inside the community centre, but that's a bunch of Canadians in there and they're all probably weirdos like Fraser who go to bed at 7pm and are going to come out here any minute and catch them like this - and also because Kowalski's hand feels _incredible_, moving up and down Ray's cock with practiced ease.

Whether Kowalski actually _has_ experience with this, Ray has no idea. He thinks probably so, but their conversation about this whole thing consisted of Ray asking whether Kowalski had kissed him on purpose or not, Kowalski saying yes and wanting to know if that was a problem, then Ray assuring him that no, it most certainly was not. To convince Kowalski of this, Ray had kissed _him_, and they'd proceeded to make out in Fraser's kitchen until Fraser got out of the shower, at which point they had both pretended nothing happened and gone back to making breakfast.

So Ray doesn't _know_, but now doesn't seem like a good time to ask. Besides, if Kowalski doesn't know what he's doing, he's damn good at figuring it out on the fly, so. Ray doesn't feel bad at all when he takes half a step back then gets his hands on Kowalski's shoulders and pushes him to his knees. It's a bold move, all things considered, but Kowalski just goes with it, swearing when his knees land in the cold snow but not actually protesting one bit. His hand is still moving good on Ray's cock, his other hand pushing Ray's clothes out of the way and Jesus _fuck_, it's cold out here.

Ray is about to say as much, but then his dick is in Kowalski's mouth and even _Ray_ can't find anything to complain about with that. Kowalski's mouth is hot, so hot, and wet, and Ray has to brace himself against the wall with one hand because this is, admittedly, a lot better than he'd been expecting and his knees are feeling kind of weak right now. His other hand goes back into Kowalski's hair, pulling tight on the short strands when Kowalski rubs his tongue over the head of Ray's cock. The tugging makes Kowalski groan, and Ray makes a frantic mental note to remember that because if he has his way, he's going to be doing this with Kowalski again and knowing these things is going to be important.

Briefly he wonders why it's taken them this long to get here. Not _here_ in a physical sense - Ray is well versed in the long, drawn-out incricasies of flying from Chicago to Inuvik - but in a _having (public) sex with Kowalski_ sense. Ray has never even _thought_ about doing this with him - at least, not before they got on that plane to come visit Fraser - but now that he's thinking about it, he knows that the timing has never been right. He was married to Stella for a few years, and Kowalski'd been dating this woman named Amy for like a year and a half. Kowalski's not the cheating type, and neither is Ray, so that right there was all the reason they really needed for not going here. Of course, there are probably other reasons, but Ray is having a hard time thinking about anything that isn't Kowalski's incredible mouth and how goddamn hot the man looks right now.

Kowalski's getting old - and, okay, Ray's not exactly _young_ anymore either, but that's not the point. The point is, Kowalski's finally getting to the point where his age is _showing_. There are faint wrinkles around his eyes, he's put on a little bit of weight that is actually sticking, and even his hair is starting to turn grey. It's all a very sore subject with him (especially the hair), but Ray likes it, thinks it makes him look more distinguished and less like a homeless bum. It suits him. But any way you look at it (and Ray has to say that _from above while Kowalski sucks my cock_ is probably the best way _to_ look at it), Kowalski is hot as hell and Ray plans to tell him this as soon as he can form words that are not _yes_, _harder_ and _holy fuck, Kowalski_.

It's over pretty fast, but not embarrassingly so. At least, that's what Ray hopes. He pulls Kowalski's hair really hard when he comes, and Kowalski just leans into it as he hums contentedly and swallows everything Ray's got. Ray's barely managing to hold himself up against the wall, the brick digging roughly into the palm of his hand, and he's kind of aware when Kowalski pulls off and carefully makes sure Ray isn't breaking any (any_more_) public indecency laws before he stands up. And then they're face to face again and that's kind of weird, because Kowalski looks uncertain and how is that even _possible_ after that fantastic blow job, seriously, _fantastic_.

If anyone asks why he does it, Ray's going to blame the fact that he's sex stupid, but he smiles widely at Kowalski and says, "You're fucking amazing," then kisses him on the cheek, which turns Kowalski's look of uncertainty into one of pleased embarrassment. Ray finds this inexplicably endearing, so he kisses him again, on the mouth this time. And that's as good as he remembers it being (from a whole ten minutes ago), so he keeps that up, shoving Kowalski back up against the wall and pressing in as close as he can get. Immediately, Kowalski is shoving his hips against Ray's leg, but Ray doesn't let him move too much, just keeps him pinned tight against the wall.

When they break apart, Kowalski is breathing hard. His mouth is wet and his eyes are half-closed, and this is definitely a good look for him, too. "Wanna help me out here, Vecchio?" he asks, his voice deep and scratchy.

Because Ray is an asshole, he just smirks and says, "With what?"

Kowalski glares at him. "With painting my fucking apartment, what do you think?" he snaps, trying to shove his hips forward again and getting nowhere. "How about with this major hard on you've given me?"

Ray can't help it; he grins deviously, and it only gets worse when the sinking realization of _this guy is going to make me beg for it_ falls across Kowalski's face. "Oh, I guess I could," Ray says casually, bringing one hand down to stroke the front of Kowalski's jeans. "What's the magic word?"

"What the _fuck_-"

"Nope, that's not it," Ray replies gleefully, and he's pretty sure that Kowalski is going to murder him in his sleep later, but this is so worth it. "Want to try again?"

Kowalski is desperate, but isn't ready to give in because he's a stubborn bastard. Ray can practically _see_ the wheels in his head turning as he tries to find a comeback. Sure enough... "I didn't make you ask," he points out triumphantly. "Wasn't that nice of me?"

Ray presses his hand firmly against Kowalski's dick, gently teasing with his thumb. He's not sure what it is about Kowalski that makes him want to be an ass, but he can't deny the fact that he's thoroughly enjoying this. "No, that just means you're a moron for not taking the chance when you had it."

"Not buddies, Vecchio," Kowalski manages to reply, leaning his head back against the brick wall and exposing his long, lean throat to Ray's eyes. The temptation to lick him is too strong for Ray to resist, so he does it and Kowalski makes this broken noise that is suspiciously close to a whine. Something about that sound makes Ray feel kind of possessive, and before he can even think about what he's doing, he's biting Kowalski's neck.

Which is weird because Ray doesn't usually do that kind of thing, but Kowalski just _thrashes_ underneath him, trying to get closer and get away and get off, all at the same time. He doesn't actually manage any of it, but fuck if that's not still the hottest thing Ray's seen in a long time. The fact that Kowalski follows it up with finally cracking - "Okay, fuck, fine, you win. _Please_, Vecchio, would you just - _please_." - is a bonus, a really nice bonus. Ray kisses the bite he just left, then pulls back and grins at Kowalski, who looks absolutely wrecked and perfectly desperate.

Ray might feel bad about the teasing, if he didn't look so hot. But he does, so Ray doesn't feel bad in the slightest and just sinks to his knees in the _fuck_, the cold snow. "All you had to do was ask," he tells Kowalski as he pops open the buttons of Kowalski's jeans (seriously, who actually wears button-fly jeans?) and takes out his cock. Part of Ray wants to tease him some more, but they've already been out here awhile and even if the rest of Canada doesn't notice they're gone, _Fraser_ will.

So he skips the teasing and just gets right to it, takes Kowalski's cock into his mouth and goes for it fast and hard, making it as dirty as he possibly can. He grips Kowalski's thighs tight and he can feel them shaking with the strain of holding back. Above him, Kowalski's letting loose a string of truly impressive profanity and encouragement that is almost enough to make Ray blush. He's been around the block a few times, given his fair share of oral sex to men _and_ women, but he's pretty sure no one has ever been as vocally supportive of his talents as Kowalski is being right now.

It makes him want to do something nice for Kowalski, too, so Ray relaxes his throat as best he can, then uses his hands to push Kowalski's hips forward, then back, then forward again. Because Kowalski is not an idiot, he catches on quick and doesn't need to be told twice. He puts his hands on Ray's neck and shoulders, and he starts thrusting his hips hard. Ray chokes a few times and it makes his eyes water a little, but he doesn't make Kowalski stop because Kowalski is talking again - "Yeah, fuck, Vecchio, that's - shit, sorry - your mouth, fuck, you're an asshole for teasing me but - sorry, sorry - _God_, that feels good, so hot..." - and Ray is pretty much certain right now that he could listen to Kowalski talk like this for the rest of his _life_.

"Oh God, Vecchio, I'm going to- fuck, you are _not_ allowed to make fun of me for how fast this is going to be over, okay?" Kowalski is gripping Ray's head tight now, his hips moving erratically and with a lot of force. "It's your own fault, _fuck_, you're good at this, and I- I- _fuck_."

And that's it, then Kowalski is coming hard down Ray's throat and sure, it's been awhile since Ray's done this but he really does not remember it ever being this _hot_ before. It's probably the endless noises Kowalski's making - if it weren't for the blaring music inside the community centre, Ray's pretty sure everyone in the place would be sticking their heads outside to see who the hell is making so much damn noise out here. Ray tucks Kowalski away and re-fastens his jeans, then climbs to his feet. The knees of his pants are soaked through and messy to the point where he's going to need to have them dry cleaned at least once to get rid of the dirt, but Ray doesn't mind. (Yet. He'll probably bitch about it when they get back to Chicago and it comes time to actually have them sent out.)

He looks up to say something to Kowalski, maybe something like _be a little louder next time, I don't think they heard you in Runamukluk_, but then Kowalski is all over him, his tongue in Ray's mouth and nothing Ray has to say is very important after all. At least, he assumes it's not. He can't actually remember any of it. Kowalski's mouth is very distracting, as are his hands (especially when the end up on Ray's ass), and Ray ends up really focused on those for awhile. How long, exactly, he doesn't know, but it's not until he hears a familiar "oh, dear!" that he actually pays attention to anything else.

Ray pulls back from Kowalski, and they both turn their heads to see Fraser standing a few feet away. Fraser's blushing a little, but mostly he just looks pleased, like someone told him the Queen was coming for a friendly visit and requested his presence personally. Ray's waiting for him to say something (the guy's gotta have a lecture or two about _lewd acts in public places_, though, ha, he has no idea on that one), but after beaming at them like a weirdo for a minute, he just nods and walks away, back to the front of the community centre.

Huh? Ray turns to look at Kowalski, who looks just as confused as Ray _feels_, but he asks anyway. "Was that a weird reaction, or is it just me?"

"It's you. And it's weird," Kowalski replies, so Ray smacks him on the arm, then jerks his head towards the front of the building, signaling that they should probably follow Fraser inside. "Hey, stop that. You think he knows something we don't?"

"Maybe," Ray agrees as they walk back. "Or maybe you're not very subtle when you stare at me all day long."

"Me?! Why's it gotta be my fault? You do your share of _staring_, Vecchio, I hope you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ray replies airily, even though he really does. They're at the front doors of the centre already, which makes Ray realize just how bad they were _not_ hiding.

Kowalski's got one hand on the door handle and is pulling it open when Ray stops him by pushing it shut again. He thinks maybe they should talk about this, but all the words in his head sound really stupid and he doesn't really know how to best say _hey, I liked that, we should totally have sex again and maybe not just sex because you're a freak but I kinda like you_ anyway, so he just kisses Kowalski instead. It's soft, kind of sweet, and hopefully it says all that stuff in a good way. When he pulls back, all Ray says is, "Okay?" and hopes Kowalski is on the same page here.

He must be, because he nods and smiles, small but genuine. Ray grins back and they head inside to catch the end of the Great Canadian Whatever Festival. It's just as horrible as it was before they went outside, and Ray is going to flat-out refuse the next time Fraser asks him to come visit for this thing, but maybe this time has some perks.

He's still not going to actually _admit_ that, though.


End file.
